


There's that possibility

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gotta prove yourself before you can join us, kid," Butch tells him evenly. // Two inter-connected comment-fics written for samescenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samescenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samescenes/gifts).



The kid is green. Butch is fairly certain he's fresh from the coast, and it doesn't make sense that he'd want to immediately get mixed up in cattle rustlers and bank robbers the minute he steps off the train in Silver City.

"You gotta prove yourself before you can join us, kid," Butch tells him evenly.

"I'll do anything."

Butch raises his eyebrows. "May I ask why?"

Sam Winchester sets his jaw. "My brother's in jail in Sioux Falls. I intend to get him out."

"I see." He pauses. "Anything?"

"Anything."

Butch glances up to Sundance, who nods once slowly. "Alright, kid, I think we can find a place for you."


	2. Chapter 2

The jail heist is easier than it should be. So easy, there's no release from the rush. And with Sundance gone on personal business, his options are limited. It ain't much of an excuse, but it'll do.

He waits 'til Sam's brother is sacked out, done in by the first beer and decent food he's had in weeks, so it's only him and Sam staring at the flames of their little camp fire.

"Nothing like a good heist to get the blood going," Butch says, eyes on the kid.

"Yeah."

Butch stands, stretches. "Gonna take a piss."

When he comes back, Sam's standing, too. "Now that Dean's out," he starts, and suddenly, he's back to being that green kid from back East who didn't know what he was getting into. "Now that he's free, we're gonna go home, Butch."

Butch moves closer. "You sure of that, Sam?" He keeps his voice low, not quite sure what tone will work best on the boy, what might keep him around a little longer.

Sam draws himself to his full height, moves close enough to touch. "Yes." His breath flutters across Butch's forehead.

"I see." Butch looks up at him. "You'll be missed." He snakes an arm around the boy's neck, pulls his head down, and places a kiss on his lips. He's not expecting it to be returned, but it is, more fervently than he might've hoped. When he finally pulls away, they're both a bit breathless. "You can take the horses. We can always get new ones."


End file.
